


Volcano

by msilverstar



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-22
Updated: 2003-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/pseuds/msilverstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Elijah sandwich, he thinks. Eat me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to **Cupiscent** and **Hanarobi**   
>  for several rounds of fabulously thoughtful and supportive betas;   
> and to **Jubilancy**   
>  and **anatsuno**   
>  for giving me the confidence to post this when I was nervous. And   
> always, always **Shaenie**.

Elijah _wants_. He wants all the time. He wants everything:  
attention, money, success, and always, always sex. Whatever he doesn't have,   
he wants.

He's a volcano demanding sacrifices. He's a giant mouth, always wanting more. His want is overwhelming him, sucking everything out of him and leaving him a zombie.

It's okay when he's working. Playing Frodo's big enough, hard enough to balance the pressure of the want. The want is like the call of the Ring, Frodo is fighting against it. But what does that make Elijah, if the want is coming from inside?

Elijah's got sex on the brain. If they'd just make sure he got a blow job or a chance to jerk off every couple of hours, things would be a lot easier. He's especially nice to Ngila and the costumers: they figured out how to put a special placket thing in the front of Frodo's pants, so it doesn't matter as much if he gets a hard-on.

The LA shrink had been okay about it: didn't help much, but at least he admitted   
Elijah wasn't nuts. Cleared for sanity. Eventually the guy decided there was   
nothing traumatic to uncover: No abuse, or rape, or anything. Lotsa kids'   
dads take off, it's not a scandal any more. He got Elijah to tell him some   
stuff that was pretty private. It was kinda interesting, but in the long run,   
who the fuck cares?

Better not to think about it. Get drunk, or ride motorcycles so fast that he can outrun it. For a while. Like the one-night-stands. Something to mask the want.

The Fellowship makes it better. Elijah's never had so many hugs. Sean and the other hobbits are more than friends. His gang. Their touches burn him just a little, in a new way. He loves them all, the want changes to just wanting more and more hugs. _Love me, hug me._

Sean's different though. Sean has seen more of his ugly side than anyone else. He can let his inner bitch come out around Sean -- he doesn't have to hide it like he does with everyone else. Even his mom, especially his mom. Sean doesn't seem to hate the needy, greedy Elijah. He knows how easy it is for Elijah to play the falling-apart Frodo, to let the want out just a little bit. He's always there, like Sam. Taking care. Keeping the world out when Elijah can't take it any more. Stepping back when Billy, Dom and Orlando sweep Elijah out for fun. Being the Bad Cop when Elijah is about to do something truly self-destructive.

Sean even knows about the pickups and the casual sex. It makes his mouth twist 'cause he really hates it. He wants Elijah to find a nice girl and settle down. Kit in makeup, or that cute elf, or Philippa's sister. Elijah's gone out with them, made out with them, but not slept with them. They're too nice. They don't turn him on. When he can get the time -- not nearly often enough lately -- he screws the bad girls like the Goth waitress from the Q-Bar. And bad boys. Elijah's not picky that way: as long as it's hard, he's on top, and there's none of that lovey-dovey crap.

Not that he can get away with it that often. When he does, Sean always sighs and asks if Elijah has protection. Condoms and the right kind of lube, the kind that might kill the virus. He's the one who took Elijah to the anonymous test place, after he kinda forgot the condom that one time. Peter would have fucking killed Elijah if anything had happened. But nothing did.

Elijah knows he's obsessed with sex. He wonders what it would be like with Sean. (he wonders about everyone but especially Sean). Sean is so white-bread about everything. He'd be sweet and soft and tender. From Sean, that might be enough. With Sean, it could be love. Elijah's never screwed anyone who loved him. He's not sure anyone else _has_ ever loved him besides his mom and Hannah, and, probably, Zach. Whatever the hell love is, anyway. No one who says that to him means it. But Elijah would be gentle, would suck him off, let Sean fuck him, would kiss and cuddle and make it good for Sean. Maybe that's love. He tries not to let that particular want come out very often. Sean would be really really hurt if he knew. He'd back off. Elijah thinks he'd die if he lost Sean.

Elijah knows that Ali loves him too, and that's new, being an almost-uncle. When she sees him, she wants to tell him everything. Her favorite color (yellow!), the name of her stuffed dog, and how she's "not a little girl, I'm a big girl!" Ali knows Elijah will play with her, read her stories, take her for walks around the set. She runs to him when there are big scary dogs, and naps on him when she's worn out. Every time she calls Sean on location, she asks to talk to her Lijah too. He wants to take care of her, protect her, make her happy. It's a different kind of want.

Still, Elijah's amazed Christine puts up with him. She's such a mystery: pretty and mostly quiet -- but boy! does she get things done, when they need to be done. Sean was smart when he married her. She's a "nice girl", but she's tough, like a pioneer woman or something. She's seen Elijah at his worst: piss-drunk, puking in her bathroom. He's called when he got locked out of his apartment, when he crashed his car, when he got mugged in the parking lot behind the Q-Bar. Sean always rescues him. How can she trust him, Mr. Flakey, around her baby? Elijah would run through fire to keep Ali safe, but does she know that?

Christine is something, herself. She's got a great rack, under those conservative clothes. And when she and Sean are in bed, she gets loud. He's heard her, especially that one time, when they were in the next hotel room. She sounded so wild and animal-like. Whatever Sean was doing to her, it must've been incredible. The noises hit Elijah deep in his dick and he couldn't stop listening. He worked himself up fast, followed their rhythm, jerked himself off at their climax. He looked at Christine with new eyes after that.

When she takes Ali back to LA for a while, Elijah discovers he misses her.   
It's not just that Sean is moody and quiet. Christine brings something to   
the party too. He thinks of her when the caterers do ratatouille; he discovers   
he likes it after all, despite the benefits of lycoprene. He even finds himself   
singing along with Faith Hill. So when Christine comes back, the world feels   
right again.

Elijah looks at Sean and Christine sitting together by the fire. They've all had a lot of wine; Sean says it's the good stuff, and it did taste nice. Ali's fast asleep after a good cuddle with her Lijah; they've got the baby monitor on just in case. The sun's down and the dusk in the room makes it a little mysterious.

The wine has taken the rough edges off the day. They have tomorrow off for the first time in weeks, and life is okay. The movie's going to work; everyone knows it, the only question is how big a hit it will be. They all still like each other, most of the time. It's almost enough -- the want is almost still.

Then firelight flickers over their faces. They look less wholesome than usual, more dark and erotic. Christine bends to put down her wine glass and he can look down her dress, see her luscious boobs. The want flares again. _I could do you both,_ he thinks as she leans back, and his pants get a little tighter. He's gonna have to go out to a bar later on and see what he can pick up.

"Both... at the same time?" Christine's voice is low.

 _Holy fucking shit, did he say that out loud?_ He tries not to spill his wine; he can feel the blush heating his whole neck and face.

When he looks up, she is looking directly back at him. Not angry. Not laughing either. Amused, maybe. And, oh christ, interested?

Sean is looking at him too. Not like a brother now. In the firelight, he looks harder, predatory.

Elijah's mouth is suddenly dry and his hands are wet. He thought he had a good imagination, but if this is real, it's beyond him.

His want explodes. He's so hard it hurts. He hears his heart beating fast. He's like one of those cartoon characters with the eyes popping out. He tries to say something, but he doesn't know what, and it just comes out a strangled, "Yeah?"

The air in the room feels thick, almost tropical. It's hard to breathe.

Sean says, "So come here."

The sound of it, echoing in his mind, is like a string pulling Elijah forward as he stumbles towards them. Sean? His mind goes around like a hamster in a wheel. Sean said that? Good old Sean? White-bread Sean? Sam-Sean?

He stops a few feet in front of them. They're not laughing, they're not freaking out: this must be happening. And oh fucking christ he wants it so much.

"Here," comes Sean's voice, firmly. He leans forward and pulls him down, half onto Sean's lap. His hand brushes Elijah's groin in passing, making him whimper and buck a little. Christine runs a finger along Elijah's jawline; it feels like fire. The want is swamping him now.

Sean kisses him. Kisses. Him. Elijah's thought about this, longed for it, jerked off to the idea of it. But it's better than his fantasies. Sean isn't gentle; he's firm, calm, in control, intensely sexual. He tastes of wine and food and pine trees and sky. His tongue works through Elijah's mouth, strokes and lavishes attention in all the right places. Elijah's drowning, slipping underwater, letting himself drift down to the bottom. Sean's hands, big warm hands, are holding him. It's fucking amazing.

When Sean pulls back a little, Elijah lets himself whine, begging for more. Then it gets better. Christine is right there kissing them both, her small sweet tongue darting to his. She's good, and he can't get enough of it. Her hand is in his hair, her breasts are pressed up against his chest and her tongue is in his mouth. She tastes good, a mix of wine and perfume and woman. It's sexy as hell and terrifying.

Two sets of arms are around him, supporting him. In a flash of dislocation, Elijah knows he'll never think about Sam and Rosie the same way again. He leans back into Sean and tries to explain, "Oh god... you, both?" ( _...and wasn't **that** articulate?_ )

Sean's voice goes even deeper, huskier, "Don't worry, it's okay, we'll take care of you."

Elijah hears his own panting breath, thinks, _Why not?_ and nods. Everything else has changed tonight; his want is jolted but ready, greedy for whatever they will give him. He moves between them and reaches for both of them. He lets his body say what his voice can't: that he's hot for them.

Without letting go of him, they lean to kiss each other and he thinks it's astoundingly erotic (considering that it isn't him getting kissed). He discovers the pleasure of voyeurism, watching the play of their muscles, their lips and glimpses of tongue.

That's followed by the surprising pleasure of having four hands on him, of giving in to their touch, letting them strip his t-shirt off and stroke him. They're both so clear, somehow. They know what they want. He doesn't know -- not exactly -- but he's going to find out. He's being tag-teamed and they are finding out what makes him crazy.

Elijah lets himself sink back against Sean's warm chest; so fucking good, like he's always imagined. He snuggles back, grinding into Sean's groin with his ass, feeling Sean's dick harden. Twisting over his shoulder, Elijah draws Sean into another kiss, soft at first, then demanding and hot.

And then -- nothing like his fantasy -- Christine leans forward and runs her hands over his chest, long nails tweaking his nipples. He turns forward and kisses her, intently, playing up a little for Sean to see. She opens her mouth, draws him in, but her arms reach around him for Sean.

 _An Elijah sandwich_ , he thinks. _Eat me._

Christine leans back, starting to take off her dress. It's a strip show, just for him and Sean. She glances at him through the fall of her hair, and he realizes that he wants her; wants to make her gasp and beg and come. And he has no idea if he's going to be allowed to do that. Maybe he will, because she pulls at his hand to help her with the buttons and, fuck yeah, to undo the front clasp of her bra. He's never imagined this combination of nice girl, mom, and sex goddess: it's fucking incredible.

Elijah lets his hands roam a little, wondering what she'll do. She arches forward a and moans a little. Elijah loves boobs, loves the curve and weight of them when they're real, and hers are entirely real. Then he follows his hands with his mouth. He laps around her breasts and teases her nipples with little licks. She moans again and moves into him. He feels Sean's weight against his back as Sean reaches for Christine, for another kiss above Elijah. It's dark and warm and her breasts taste like marzipan.

Elijah lets Sean pull him down to the slick leather of the couch. Their bodies fit together perfectly. He squirms a little against Sean's body, wanting more and faster. His pants are so tight they hurt; he wants to unzip but isn't sure he's allowed. So he turns and kisses Sean again, putting in all his desperation. Sean kisses back, smiling and says "No hurry, Lijah."

Maybe Sean isn't in a hurry, because Christine's been back for a while. Elijah hasn't been laid in weeks and he's not sure how long he can hold back. He grits his teeth and tries to relax. Well, as much as he can relax, kissing his best friend and feeling his best friend's wife nibbling down his chest. It's all he can do not to scream at them to fuck him already. When Christine trails her tongue down further, down towards his dick, it takes everything he has to avoid bucking up or grabbing her head. Not polite, and this situation is weirdly polite.

She opens his jeans and it's both a relief and a torture; the want is taking over. It's hard controlling himself: lying next to Sean, with Christine going down on him. She's amazingly good at this, so good that his suspicions about their sex life kick into full gear. Their whitebread exterior had him fooled. So much for Elijah being a 'playa'. He's out of his depth here. _Sean?_ It freaks him out to think about it.

And, shit, that other touch is Sean's dick. The whole thing is so fucking intense, Sean's dick rubbing against his and _why is **this** getting to me?_ The want is crashing over him like a wipeout wave. Christine's mouth is fucking amazing, and she's going back and forth between their dicks. The competing sensations of her hot mouth and tongue and Sean's hard dick against his are like alternating electric currents. Sean's sucking his neck, and Elijah's hands can't help but tangle in Sean's hair.

Elijah looks down and sees her take the heads of both their dicks in her mouth. _Holy shit!_ He feels Sean's dick next to his, and then he's out of her mouth again. Something about this flicks a switch in him. It's all much too fucking much, he's fucking exploding.

 _Oh shit, no, christ no, fuckshitgoddamn!_ He comes right then, all over her face.

"Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry, Chris, Christine, God, I'm sorry." He's never ever going to be able to look her in the face again, he's such a fucking dork, he should just get his stuff and go now...

Sean has twisted around: he bends towards Christine, holding her. Elijah's chest clenches. _Sean should just punch me out._ But he doesn't. He licks Elijah's come off her face. _Christ, my come._ Then Sean reaches out. Elijah can't resist that iron grip. Sean brings him close to Christine's face, and _oookaaaay, I get the idea_.

Elijah starts licking the other side of her face. Licking his own come off her. It tastes weird, but if this is what it takes to make things better, he'll do it. As he shifts to put his arms around her, Sean lets him go. Elijah licks and sucks longer now, getting the spunk off her but also tracing the planes of her face, her jaw, the curve of her mouth. God, she's sexy. She seems to be relaxing, letting Elijah lap at her; it's like licking cake batter off a spoon. It's strange; he's almost disappointed to find that it's all gone.

Kissing her face and neck is fine though. He's finding the places she likes, that make her breath hitch and her hands stop moving. He can tell she likes what he's doing to her boobs, all heavy and soft in his hands. He could play with them forever, if she'll keep making those little breathy noises. He knows she likes it when he does _that_ little tweak on her nipples. Fuck yeah, he's not a total loser.

She starts moaning and bucking. Elijah's not making it happen -- Sean is, he's going down on her. Sean's big, capable hands come up around Christine on one side and Elijah on the other. That jolts Elijah back into things. He cradles Christine, strokes her, kisses her neck, tries to make her happy. She's pretty vocal, though not the wild noises he heard at the hotel. But it's fucking hot anyway. He teases her beautiful boobs, finds himself adjusting to Sean's rhythm so they're all moving together. He wishes there was a deep bass line and some drums: he's playing rock in his head. All this is making him hard again -- no surprise, he's such a slut.

Christine moves faster, rocks harder. Sean seems to know exactly what to do, because she starts flailing and panting. Turning to Elijah, she pulls him into a voracious kiss. She must've forgiven him. Her body tenses. Suddenly, Christine pulls back, heaving breaths and moaning. She comes hard, groaning into his mouth; he can feel the vibrations through his jaw. He cradles her, bringing her down from the orgasm, strokes her hair; all those girls have taught him _something_.

It's a shock when he feels her eyes on him. She's watching him with a little smile, and he feels his dick hard against her hip. "Sean," she says and her voice is husky, "I think Lijah's enjoying this."

And he is, but it's weird to hear her say it out loud.

They both look at him and he just says, "Uh, yeah."

Sean crawls up over them, reaching out to stroke them both. Christine scoots over a little. Elijah finds himself leaning back into her, cradled by her soft body and her legs, looking up at Sean.

"Want you, Lijah," Sean croons, leaning forward. It's hot and scary at the same time.

Elijah feels caught, pinned, trapped. This is nothing like he ever expected or even imagined. But fuck, it's Sean, and he knows that even in this porn-star mode, Sean will never hurt him. And he always planned to let Sean fuck him, so what's he afraid of?

He thinks he should say something sexy now, but all he can manage is "Want you."

Christine strokes down his belly and wanders close to his treacherous dick. Sean's hand joins her there. Then they move up and down: along hips and ass and thighs and crotch. They seem to know every place that makes him cry and twitch. All he can do is make noises -- he sounds so fucking pathetic -- and move with the hands, _more, more, more!_ Elijah's eyes clench shut and his legs spread wide. He's always being pulled by his dick, he'll do anything to get off, and here he is.

Now she's talking to him, into his ear, "You're funny, you think you're tough, but you couldn't top Sean in a million years." Elijah would like to argue but he's pretty sure it's true. He probably couldn't top anyone right now, but he's not used to being on the bottom. She murmurs, "So pretty, smooth, bendy," and draws his legs up and wide.

Sean's hands are all over him, and it feels so fucking good. Elijah's arching as much as he can to feel every touch. The backs of his knees where Christine's holding him are sweat slick. Elijah thinks he must look like some kind of insect pinned on a board. He likes to fuck guys from behind, never got into the front position thing. That shrink in LA said he had 'intimacy issues.' Whatever.

But then, Elijah's never fucked -- or been fucked by -- anyone who loves him. Sean loves him. Maybe not like he loves Christine, but it's some kind of love. Sean's hand is on his dick, but Sean's eyes are looking at his face. Like he wants to eat Elijah up. Has it always been there, hidden, before? Elijah gasps at the force of it. Sean's _want_ is aimed at him. He bends forward a little, responding like a snake being charmed. Sean reaches for him and kisses him, mouth like a volcano, Elijah riding the molten currents of hot tongue.

Sean's other hand now is sliding down now, and ohfuckingod it's got lube on it and it's really happening. Teasing around his ass, Sean's fingers are getting closer to his hole. It's been a long time since Elijah took it, and he's not really sure how much it will hurt. The first finger is okay, but the second one makes him clench and whine. Christine strokes his dick with one hand, and pinches his nipple with her long nails. That is so hot that his brain goes away and he's just a writhing mess of _want_.

If that's not enough, Sean's fingers are starting to find the spot, so fucking close, such a fucking tease. Elijah shifts back and forth, trying to bear down the right way, but not lose Christine's hand on his dick. "Please, christ please, fucking hell, please?" he hears himself begging because he wants it so bad.

Finally, Sean finds the goddamned place, and Elijah just screams, it's so fucking intense. Christine's hand clamps over his mouth before the sound comes all the way out. He struggles for a moment, but then realizes it's to keep from waking Ali. He's going out of his mind with the sensations of Sean's fingers. When he can think a little, he whispers, "okay," into her hand. She lets go. He breathes in whooping gulps.

Between Christine stroking his dick and Sean touching him, Elijah can feel himself tightening. He's going to come soon. But he's fucking well not going to embarrass himself again. Sean wants him? Sean's going to fucking get him. He whispers, "I'm ready, dammit, just do it _now_."

Sean looks up, startled, like he's forgotten Elijah can do anything but beg. He nods and reaches somewhere for a condom. He gives it to Elijah, with a little crooked smile. This is weird, Elijah has never put a condom on someone else. But he knows what to do, even if the angle is different. It's all good. He smoothes the condom on Sean's rigid dick. Strokes him. Makes him moan. And god, Sean's fingers are still in him, stretching and sparking inside.

Christine squeezes some lube onto Elijah's hand, and he wonders, "who else?" and, "how often?" They should never do this with anyone else, just him. Ever again. If he can believe that, his chest will stop clenching.

He likes the way Sean's breathing hard and his eyes are dark and hungry. Elijah's hand moves deliberately, slicking lube over the condom. He wants to make Sean lose control. He wants to tear noise out of him. Like Sean's doing to him. They're just a little competitive. Or a lot. And there it is: he and Sean are moving together breathing together moaning together. They're in sync and he's _so fucking ready_.

Sean's one hand is still in him, but his other is pushing Elijah's back on one side. Elijah lets go, lets himself be pushed and twisted over onto his hands and knees. Oh fuck, oh yeah, on top of Christine.

She reaches up and kisses him again, hard. It's like being fucked in the mouth, in the best possible way. When she lets go, he's breathless. Sean is behind him, stroking him -- oh fuck it's so good. He ducks his head down to suck her nipple, swirling his tongue around it, sucking her boob a little deeper. She moans, a low throaty sound that he can feel through his mouth. He feels a little thrill of victory, smiles around her nipple, and switches to the other one. He's gaining a little control back, and that feels good.

Then his brain processes what's happening to him. She's putting a condom on him. And he's on top of her. And Sean's moving up, moving on top of him. Fucking mindblowing. Seen things like this in porn movies, but not in real life. Elijah snakes his hand down her stomach and finds her clit. He can tell from the way her eyes open and she pushes up into his hand that he's doing the right thing. Finally.

Things are moving fast now. Sean's hands on him. Christine's hands guiding his dick into her. She's slippery and awesomely hot. It's great, feeling her clench around his dick, fucking heaven.

Then she grabs his sides and holds him still. She whispers, "Sean wants you now." They both feel Elijah's dick jump at that, inside her. He's a little embarrassed and starts to say something. She just growls a little and kisses him again.

Sean's dick is pushing in slowly. It's big and unstoppable, like a fucking bulldozer. Goddamn, it feels good: Sean is both everything he imagined and nothing he's felt before. It burns. It feels fantastic. It makes him sweat like crazy. Sean's hands are all over him, holding tight. So fucking hot, so safe. But Sean's starting to lose control and Elijah loves that.

He grinds back onto Sean's dick, and then forward into Christine. Their arms are all around him. All three of them are rocking with the rhythm thrumming through Elijah. They're all breathing rough and fast. Moving faster and harder every moment. Elijah loves being filled by Sean, with his own dick in Christine and his tongue in her mouth. Maybe this is what he's been _wanting_ all this time: to be filled and to fill.

He's so close, it's all so fucking _much_. He draws away from Christine's mouth, to breathe. He clamps his jaw shut to keep himself quiet: can't wake Ali. Sean fucking him and Christine fucking him -- it's so good it swamps his senses and what's left of his brain. He's spiraling out of control. He can't do anything but rock between them. He comes so hard he almost blacks out, crying with pleasure. It's the best, biggest, strongest thing he's ever felt.

Dimly, he feels Sean slamming into him, pushing him into Christine. In a moment, Sean comes in him, clenching at his shoulders and sobbing his name.

They're all slick with sweat and dragging air into their lungs. Sean's stroking his back and sides. He's leaning over and kissing Elijah's neck. Big warm gentle kisses. Christine is touching too, one hand for Elijah and the other for Sean. She's looking steadily at him, a little Mona Lisa smile on her lips. It's so right. If only they could all three stay like this forever. He can't do anything -- couldn't move if there was a fire.

Much too soon, they have to move, to deal with the mess. There are warm damp towels (of course -- they're fucking experts at this), and a little bag for the condoms. But it's not just clinical: Sean is holding him, wiping his body and kissing him. Christine moves closer, hugging him. _Oh. Is it, maybe? Not just one wild time but more than that?_

Sean's starts murmuring about how much they wanted to do that, how long they've been watching Lijah, how they'll never let him go now. Elijah just soaks it up, absorbs it through his skin. God, he does not want to leave them ever again. His hands pet random body parts: Christine's thigh, Sean's chest, her ass, his forearm. He kisses everything in reach; their skin is sweet. He can't stop caressing them. He wants to hold them forever.

Elijah tries to say it, but he can only mumble "Please, please can I?"

Sean understands, like he always does. "It's okay, we know, we love you."

And he thinks they do. He's happy. The want is asleep, like a cat in a sunny window.


End file.
